bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
The dragon twins arrival
Ryu, Furea and Kumori were at the living room, they sat down on the dining table to proceed with the Sky meeting. " I Kumori Korosu, vice commander of The Seven Skies will first speak." " I propose that we should let Ryu Arashi, Taijutsu commander to go on a mission to find new recruits for the seat of ninjutsu commander." " Hmmm, I agree Ryu go and find a new recruit for the position of ninjutsu commander." Furea stated " Ok then, since you have given me this responsibility I will not let you down." Ryu agreed " I will be leaving then." Ryu then left for the purpose of bringing back a new comrade. The meeting of the dragons Suddenly a young girl and young boy appeared and started talking to Ryu. "Hey you my name is Leo Hoshi" He lively stated " Um, I'm sorry for my brother's lack of manners but I am Luna Hoshi." She said calmly " Oh really well my name is Ryu Arashi, if I may ask why you two kids are here?." Ryu asked "We are actually wondering if we can fight a strong opponent." Luna answered " Huh, opponent, but why are you people fighting others anyway." "We are actually called the dragon twins, because we can use rare summonings called dragon summonings." "then I'll fight you both." " Fine, then we accept your challenge." Leo replied The dragon confrontation Just before the battle was about to begin a huge giant appeared out of thin air and went on a rampage, it tried to attack all three of them, but they all were able to dodge. " Huh, how did that thing get there." Ryu pondered " That was a summoning." Both twins replied " Let's go Luna." Leo said to Luna " Right." Luna replied. " Dragon Summoning- Kodai yosei ryu." Then a big dragon came with a yellow and red helmet and armour on her body, with blue skin and the same colour hair as Luna. " Wow so that is a dragon summoning." Ryu said with amazement " Yeah, now look at mine." Leo replied, "Dragon summoning-Rezatsuru Ryu." This dragon was also big, but it took a robotic appearance, he was painted in yellow, had red eyes and had two big blue mechanical claws for hands. " Allright Reza, Rezatsume." Leo chanted, and his dragon's hands turned into lasers and slashed the giant in an X shape on his body." Luna now." Leo shouted. " Right, Yosei, Yosei no ikari." Then a huge rainbow blast came out of her dragons hand and destroyed the giant in one blow. " Wow, you two are something else, would you like to join my team." Ryu asked "Huh, what team is that." They both replied in Sync ' The Seven Skies, we are actually looking for ninjutsu commanders I think you two will be perfect for the job." " Ok, I'm in!" Leo replied " All right then." Luna also said yes. " Well let's go." They headed off for the base. Somewhere else a suspicious figure appeared after Ryu and others went away." oooh, so those kids were able to defeat my giant at 1/4 of his power, so I will have to kill them soon enough or they will be a problem." The dragons enter the Seven Skies "So here we are, the Seven Skies base." Ryu stated " Woooooooooooooooooow, that is sooooo cool." Leo replied " Indeed it is very spectacular." Luna commented. " Well let's go in." Ryu said. They all went inside and headed to Furea's room. " Boss, these two twins are our new Ninjutsu commanders." Ryu said to Furea. " What nonsense is this, Ryu." Kumori interrupted. " Well actually they are dragon summoners, they are also very powerful." " Yes sir, we are actually very powerful, we have defeated many adult dragon summoners with ease." Luna replied " Hmph fine, but if you show too much weakness then I will disband you." Kumori told them and walked off " Well don't mind him I am the boss and I am very nice, he is very nice, he just doesn't want kids to get hurt." Furea commented. " You can go to your rooms now." " Thanks" Leo replied and left "Thank you sir." Luna said and also left politely. " Well sir I proved my capabilities right." Ryu asked " Yes you did indeed."